Kia's new aparment
by hp23
Summary: When Hal gets a call to comeover to Kia's new aparment what a patner to do, but it soon becomes more than that. First ever fanfic, and i havent finsh the manga yet, but spoilers dont bug me, so i guess it's a bit AU


_Disclamier: I do NOT own._

_Dunnn, dunnnn, dunnnnnn. "_Hello" Hal said sleepily into a still vibrating closed phone. Realizing his mistake he opened it with irritation. "Hello" he said coldly. "Hal…." The phone squeaked. Recognizing the voice as his useless partner, he sighed deeply and ask calmly "Kia do you know what time it is?" "… 1:54?" Kia question. "Good, now tell me what do you think I was doing" "sleeping" he replied. "Good, so WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Hal yelled angrily into the phone, he could almost imagine that good-for-nothing face sitting there crying cause big mean old Hal yelled at him.

It was five minutes later till Kia replied, during that time Hal heard him sniffling, and whimpering. It wasn't till he said sorry that Kia stopped and replied. "I was watching a scary movie in my new apartment, and it's really scary being here alone and I was wondering if you would come over and watch it with me, you can spend the night" came the hopeful voice of Kia. Hal sat there, thinking, and answered "Kia…. WHAT the god damn fucking hell makes you think that I will come over and watch a scary movie with you? You're lucky we get a vacation tomorrow or god help me." Hal said angrily.

"Puh-P-Puhlese" Kia stuttered cutely. Hal sighed while rubbing his face tiredly. "Fine, tell me your new address again." He said while grabbing his trusty lighter and cigarettes. "Yay" Kia yelled happily. He stuck a cigarettes between teeth while he listen to Kia telling him where he lived and how to get there. He closed the phone while thinking to himself "_What have I gotten myself into"_

At Kia's New Apartment! :D

Hal quickly grabbed the 60 packs of cigarettes he bought on the way, and his overnight bag. "_This better be one fucking scary movie" _he thought grumpily while closing his car door and making his way to Kia's apartment. "_Really who the hell watches a scary movie his first night in his new apartment."_ Hal said to himself while knocking on Kia's door, hoping Kia didn't screw up the apartment number and gave him the wrong one. There was a small squeak the sounded much like Kia. While the person behind the door made his way to the door, one could tell that boxes where being knocked over and stuff was being tripped over. "_Never mind I'm at the right place" _Hal thought snidely as Kia opened the door.

"Hal you made it!" Kia said with relief and happiness. Hal's eye twitched and his fingers itched to rip open a pack of cigarettes and to start huffing each one, lit or not. Kia grabbed him by the arm and led him through the door. As soon as Kia shut the door, Hal knew that there was no turning back or running away. Hal sat his stuff down with a plop and turned to face Kia. "Kia, there are two thing I want you to know,

1. I get to smoke whether you like it or not, if not then I leave." He wait for Kia's reply before he continued, Kia looked like he wanted to say something but decide not to and shook his head in a yes motion. Hal watched his reddish brown hair bob up and down before he finished his little rule speech.

"2. I have complete control of everything that happens in your house tonight and tomorrow…and for all the other times I visit." Hal said with a smirk knowing that useless would most likely agree to it without even thinking it through. "Okay" Kia agreed happily, smiling with all his might. Hal's eye twitched again, and his hand moved toward his lighter and a unlit cigarette.

"Alright put my stuff up and let watch this stupid movie. How far did you get into it" Hal asked irritably.

Kia grabbed his stuff and began walking toward his guestroom while saying "2 minutes". Hal turned his head quickly to watch him and coldly he asked "when did you start to watch this movie?" "Uhhh around 11:30 I think" Kia said while walking out of his guestroom, and toward his DVD player and TV. Hal walked toward him with a murderous intent in his eyes. He grabbed Kia roughly and spun him around so that he was facing him, and asked angrily "Then what the hell were you doing in that timeframe before you called me" "ummmmm deciding whether or not to call you, trying to watch the movie some more, and deciding whether or not to call you… please don't kill me" Kia said while trying to make himself as small as possible.

Hal looked at him and sighed, he pushed Kia toward his couch noticing the blanket and pillow on it. He walked over to Kia's kitchen, making sure not to step on anything. He walked over to the cabinets opening them one by one till he found what he was looking for. He then put some popcorn in the microwave, grabbed a cigarette, lit it, took a drag on it before he looked toward Kia and said darkly "You will make this up to me got it, so now you will do everything I say for the next two months got it, no matter how crazy, no matter how dumb you WILL do it. Got that." Kia turned around on the couch so that he was facing Hal and nodded his head shyly up and down.

Hal grabbed the popcorn before the microwave evened beep that it was done, walked over to the DVD player pressed the play button then the back button a couple of time just in case, walked over the couch sat on the end closet to Kia. He opened the popcorn and watched as Kia was about to grab some but moved it from within his reach. Kia turned to him and was about to get up but Hal's hand grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him toward to him.

He then pulled a blushing Kia in to his lap and simply stated "you are not to leave this spot unless I tell you" Kia squirmed around before Hal grabbed him again pulled him against his body while saying in Kia's ear heatedly "why so uncomfortable, you should be glad I'm even let you this close, close in enough to grab me and hug me when things get scary". Kia blushed heavily. And thought back to the time they were under cover with the whole Mp case. Kia turned his head to look at Hal and said loudly (loud enough that, I, the author could hear -) "Hal so unclean, you have no shame". Hal in turn reacted as any other Hal-like person would…. He took a very long drag on his cigarette and pushed Kia off of him and said "Go sit on the other side and don't try to hug on me when it get scary" "Fine" huffed Kia while picking himself from the ground.

20 minutes later ;D

Hal and Kia were finally getting into movie (after rewinding it back to the begin because of the *cough* Lover's spat *cough*). The part of the movie they were at had some unseen force messing with the couple by slamming their door and opening it just screwing with them. The force had just closed the door on the couple again, and they were about to open it when it started to bang on it. As if on cue Kia apartment door started to bang. Kia, who was wrapped up in his blanket jumped up from the couch, screamed and latched onto Hal's arm. Hal in turn acted clam on the outside even thought he was pissing his pants on the inside. After a few seconds, Hal stood up with the leech like Kia still attached to his arm, walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

"_Eh? Pizza guys, we didn't order any pizza" _He thought carefully.

Outside of Kia's apartment :p

Our "Pizza guys" were none other than our two most favorite Ryuugen's arms

**a/n: that it so far, ummm my first fanfic, so yeah r/r. thanks for reading. NOT that good at spelling and grammar so tell me of any mistakes thanks. I'll try to update as good as I can, cause I've seen lot of good stories getting forgotten. So yeah I just recently found the goodness of yoai.**


End file.
